Remember When
by trorychic
Summary: Go back 16 years.........


Remember When.....  
  
By: Abby  
  
I own none of these characters, blah blah blah!  
  
Pairing----L/L  
  
Hey guys feedback wanted----I am at a total standstill with Field Trip---I decided to write this in the process! This is my version of what happened when Lorelai told Christopher she was pregnant.  
  
1985---Hartford Connecticut  
  
"Chris, do we have to go back to that stupid club? I hate that place!" Lorelai Gilmore said, having better things that they could do on her mind.  
  
"I guess we could stay here......" Christopher Hayden said, mischief in his voice. They were on Lorelai's balcony, deciding what to do that night. Christopher wanted to take her back to the Luminate Club, a night club about 10 minutes away. Lorelai had better things to do.........  
  
2 months later  
  
"Chris....are we going to Luminate tonight?" Lorelai asked, hopping down from the balcony. She and Christopher had long since figured how to sneak her out of the house. Tonight was different, though. Lorelai was really nervous. She had something she needed to tell him. He nodded, and they hopped into his black Porsche. When they arrived at the club, Christopher ordered drinks (as in not coke and lemonade).  
  
`I have to do it now!' Lorelai said as she watched the bar tender pour the drinks. She and Christopher, along with many of their friends from school, snuck into Luminate all the time. It wasn't hard to do, and they didn't card you for drinks once you were in.  
  
"Chris....I need to tell you something." Lorelai started slowly.  
  
"What is it, Lorelai?" Christopher said, taking a drink.  
  
"Christopher.....I am pregnant." She said in one short sweep.  
  
"What?" He said after a few moments of silence.  
  
"I am pregnant, Chris." Lorelai said, searching his eyes for a reaction.  
  
Without a word, he stood and stormed toward the door. Lorelai hopped up and followed him. She ran around in front of him, trying to stop him.  
  
"Chris--"  
  
He just sidestepped her and continued on toward the door.  
  
"Chris, please!!!" Lorelai cried, grabbing his arm.  
  
He spun around.  
  
"How could you let this happen!!!!" He practically yelled. Everyone was looking at them.  
  
"Chris..." She whispered.  
  
"No, Lorelai. I didn't bargain for a kid. It's over." He said, spinning around and walking out. Lorelai just stood their. She thought she was going to faint. Just as the world was starting to go dark, she felt a strong secure arm beign wrapped around her knees and another around her back. She let herself fall into a world of blackness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Lorelai woke up, she found herself in an unfamiliar car. She opened her eyes wider and tried to sit up. She felt light headed again and laid back down. She slowly sat up again and realized she was outside Luminate in the back of a pickup. She saw her grade school best friend, Laura, standing next to a guy she didn't know.  
  
"Laura...." Lorelai said.  
  
Laura snapped her head up, and the guy rushed over to her.  
  
"Are you ok?" He said, leaning over the edge of the truck.  
  
Laura came up next to him, peering at Lorelai in the dark.  
  
"Who.....Who are you?" Lorelai said, forgetting tact.  
  
"This is Luke, Lor. Luke Danes. He caught you as you fainted. Goes to Stars Hollow High." Laura said, popping her gum.  
  
"Hi, Luke" Lorelai said, unable to look into his eyes. Something about that mix of brown with green specks through it captivated her. She saw something in his eyes that she had never seen in Christopher's eyes, or anyone else's.  
  
"Hi. Maybe we should get you home." Luke said, helping her stand.  
  
"No, please no! Then I have to face my parents about all this...." Lorelai said, thinking about the 5 more months ahead of her without caffeine.  
  
"So it's true, Lor?" Laura asked.  
  
Lorelai just nodded.  
  
"Well, if you want, we could go with you." Luke said, feeling some sort of major pull toward this girl.  
  
"Really?" She said, looking from Laura to Luke, "Would you?"  
  
"Sure, Lorelai. Anything!" Laura said, wrapping her arm around her and guiding her to the car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lorelai, I simply cannot believe this!" Emily said, pacing the floor in the living room. Lorelai sat between Luke and Laura on the sofa. Richard sat across from them on a love seat.  
  
"Oh yeah, Mother. I planned this. I wanted to get pregnant at 16. I wanted to have kid before I graduated! And now I have to go through the hell of no coffee for nine months!" Lorelai said, crying into her hands. Although Luke had just met this girl, he felt a pull and wrapped his arm around as she cried. Laura glared at Emily.  
  
"DO you even know who the father is?" Emily said in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Oh, yes I know the father. Your precious Christopher. That's right, your precious CHRISTOPHER HAYDEN." Lorelai said, standing up and screaming in her mothers face. "The very same, Mother. The Christopher Hayden who, quote, "Didn't bargain for a kid." The one who is the son of your best friends. The perfect Christopher that you bragged about to me since I could understand. The one who left me standing in a club tonight, all alone. if it weren't for Luke, I may still be out on the floor of Luminate."  
  
The look on Emily Gilmore's face was one of pure anger.  
  
"I will not have you talk to me like that. Have you even thought about this, Lorelai? Where are you going to live? DO you have a job? How are you going to support a child on your income of nothing?" EMily said, teeth clenched.  
  
"Obviously I won't live here! I have had enough of you. I am sick and tired of having to live a prissy little rich brat life!" Lorelai siad, standing. She grabbed Laura's hand and ran upstairs.  
  
Luke sat uncomfortably on the couch.  
  
"And who are you?" EMily said, finally addressing Luke.  
  
"Luke Danes. I caught Lorelai at the club." Luke said, not sure how to phrase his part in this whole mess. Now he knew why Lorelai was so upset about going home.  
  
"You....what?" She said skeptically.  
  
"After her boyfriend left, she kind of swayed in place for a minute, and I knew she was going to faint, so I ran over to her just as she blacked out. I didn't know who she was, but I had met Laura before, and she told me they were friends." He said. Emily nodded waving her hand, and she walked out of the big room, her husband following her. He now sat alone, and he hoped Laura and Lorelai would come back for him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I am leaving---I don't know where I'll go, but I cannot stay here" Lorelai said, grabbing a handful of underwear from a drawer and throwing it into a suitcase. She ran around the room grabbing things here and their.  
  
"But Lor, you have to think about this---where will you go?" Laura said, stopping her as she made a dash for the closet. She grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes.  
  
Lorelai sat down on the bed and cried. Laura held her until their weren't any tears left.  
  
"I don't know, Laura. I have no idea." SHe said.  
  
A voice spoke up from the door.  
  
"I think I can help with that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
5 months later  
  
C'mon, Lorelai. You can do it. Your almost their!" Luke said, holding Lorelai's hand in the delivery room. He had given her a home above his father's hardware store 5 months before, and with Laura's help, they had gotten her through 5 months of hell without coffee. She had a job waiting for her at the Independence Inn after she had the baby, and they were going to live in the potting shed behind the inn for a while. Laura had helped her decorate it. Now all they had to do was get the baby delivered.  
  
"I can't Luke! It hurts!!!" She cried, gripping his hand even harder.  
  
"You can.....think of all you have gone through in the past 5 months! NO COFFEE! This should be a breeze. Everyone is rooting for you, Lor. Half of Stars Hollow is in the waiting room!" He said, laughing and trying to lighten the mood.  
  
It worked. The beautiful smile he had fallen in love with months before popped onto her face and she gave one final push. A loud cry filled the room moments later, and the look Luke saw on Lorelai's face was priceless. She looked all lit up inside.  
  
"Miss Gilmore, you have a baby girl. She is good and healthy!" The doctor said as a nurse handed Luke the bundle. He glanced at her and a lump formed in his throat. He had never seen anything so beautiful, except for the mother.  
  
"She's gorgeous, Lor. She looks just like you." He said, handing the bundle of pink over to Lorelai. She lit up again, and she cuddled the baby.  
  
"What are you going to name her?" He asked.  
  
"Luke, whats your middle name?" She asked.  
  
"Lee.....I hate it." He said, leaning over to look at the baby.  
  
"Well I love it...Lorelai Leigh Gilmore!" SHe said brightly.  
  
"Oh Lorelai.....you don't have to do that." He said.  
  
"I want to, Luke. You have been the most important person in my life for the past 5 months.....their was just something about you that I couldn't explain. Something I never saw in Christopher. And over these past 5 months, you have given me a reason to keep going on. You and.....Rory. Yeah Rory- have given me hope for a better future. And Luke.....I-" Lorelai said.  
  
Just then the door burst open.  
  
"Lorelai!" Emily said as she came into the room. Richard came in behind her, and then........  
  
"Christopher!" Lorelai said, sitting up angrily. The baby came close to falling out of her arms, and she handed her to Luke. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"He came to see his daughter, Lorelai." Emily said, shocked.  
  
"Mom, he has done nothing to get me through this pregnancy. He should have been the one soothing my coffee needs. He wasn't even here when she was born! And don't tell me their wasn't time----I was in labor for 8 hours. Luke is more Rory's father than Christopher." Lorelai finished.  
  
"You NAMED her?" Christopher said in disbelief.  
  
"Chris, I wasn't planning on waiting around for you." Lorelai said.  
  
"Well, what is her full name?" Emily asked.  
  
"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore"  
  
"Leigh? Where did you get Leigh?" Christopher asked.  
  
"It is Luke's middle name. L-e-e, right Luke?" Lorelai said. He nodded. "I changed it to l-e-i-g-h and I'm going to call her Rory."  
  
"LUKE'S????????" Christopher cried in anger. "What about her FATHER??????"  
  
"Her FATHER didn't care when he heard that she was coming. Her FATHER wasn't here when she was born. All her FATHER cares about is wether she is named after him! Her father might as well be Luke!" She screamed, very mad.  
  
"Miss, is their a problem?" A nurse came into the room.  
  
"No, not a problem." Emily said quickly.  
  
She looked around suspiciously, and her eyes rested on Lorelai's face, flushed from anger, and Luke, standing next to the bed with the baby, but she looked at the firm look on Emily's face and turned slowly and left.  
  
"Now, Lorelai, please think this over. Are you sure you don't want a dependable person like Christopher in your life to help you raise your daughter?" Emily said calmly.  
  
From the look on her face, Luke new she was going to explode and bring that nosy nurse back, so he stepped in.  
  
"Mrs. Gilmore, I wouldn't exactly say that Christopher is dependable. He left Lorelai in a club alone when she gave him news that should have thrilled him. He hasn't spoken to her in 5 months, all through her pregnancy. Frankly, she would be crazy to want him to help raise her." He finished nervously.  
  
Christophers mouth dropped open and Lorelai smiled brightly.  
  
Richard couldn't help but smirk. He had ceased yet to meet a man that could stand up to Emily Gilmore.  
  
"Young man, I would appreciate you letting Lorelai answer for herself." Emily said haughtily, turning to Lorelai.  
  
"Oh, no Mom, he summed it up perfectly, he just said it calmly, not yelling like I would be." Lorelai said, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Lorelai, am I allowed to see the kid?" CHristopher asked exasperatedly.  
  
"First off, address her as Rory. And secondly, of course. Chris, as pissed as I am with you, I don't want her hating her father." Lorelai said, reaching for the baby. As soon as she left his arms, Luke felt them become cold. He realized that he did consider this baby his own. He had been their for most of her life, before and after birth.  
  
Christopher picked up the baby carefully and held her closely. He felt her warm breath against his chest. He looked at her and saw Lorelai all over her except in her eyes. Clear blue eyes.  
  
He handed her to Luke and leaned into his ear.  
  
"Take care of her---both of them." He whispered, pressing the baby into his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We join these two today in holy matrimony" The priest said. 5 year old Rory was the flower girl. Christopher smiled at her and then smiled at Lorelai. The ceremony continued. Everyone could see the love in their eyes. They had seen it for years, but it was shielded by a little girl that meant so much to both of them.  
  
"And now I present Mr. And Mrs. Luke Danes!" 


End file.
